bybfandomcom-20200213-history
Job Portal
This section leads to the pages containing info on each of the numerous jobs. Each Jobs page will contain a short description then a detailed description as well as common examples of what one would do as that job. Citizen The citizen is the job everyone spawns into the server as. It doesn't have any special things it is allowed to do besides building an RP house and living the life of an average joe. Police Officer/Chief & SWAT (SWAT is SUPPORTER ONLY) These men and women in blue are the people standing vigilant against crime in the good city of Ducktopia. They are the ones who arrest those law breaking miscriants who farm printer money and break into bases. Mayor The respectable job of Mayor is held by one man or woman and leads/heads the city. They make the laws and should their laws be broken their police force will arrest the infringer. Gun Dealers Gun Dealers are the people who sell Ducktopia their high grade firearms! They build shops from which to show their wares and people come to them in droves to purchase their deadly product. Black Market Dealer *SUPPORTER ONLY* These shady characters sell illegal and hard to find weaponry along with the standard fare. They hide in back alley ways or have front shops to sell their goods. If you need the big stuff you should find one of these guys, but look carefully because they never sell weapons openly. Body Guard These big guys can be hired by almost anyone to protect them or their stuff! You'll commonly see them in Gun Dealers' stores or in Bankers' banks standing gaurd against anyone who may want to steal their valuble items but you can occasionally find them around peoples home or the mayor doing just the same. Medic Doctor Doctor! Doctor Who? Who knows! These guys go around the streets healing the injured and passing out medical equipment or they set up a clinic and do their magic from there, possibly for a price. But if you need patching up these are the best guys to go to! Secret Agent *SUPPORTER ONLY* The Secret Agent is a special freelance class. They may choose to do any job they want but they MUST do /job title in order to do so. For example if they wanted to mug people they'd have to do "/job Mugger" or rob people "/job Thief" Hobo The hobos are the embarrassment of Ducktopia. Due to the high amount of crime in Ducktopia many are left homeless on the streets and left to wander them in search of a way to survive. These sad souls build shacks of trash in the streets and heckle passerbys for change and what they can spare. Mob Boss He's MB! He's the Mob Boss! He's the leader of the bunch! You know him well he's finally back *OH AH* to kick some tail! This man leads the Mob in the server and controls whoever chooses to join it. He steals, lies, and cheats his way to fortune. Gangster These wrily men and women join into gangs under command of one of their own. They are encouraged to join the Mob Boss but are not required to. They help raid bases in search of printers and weapons to steal and generally break the law. Theif These shifty characters break into other people's homes to steal their precious valuables for their own profit. They never go anywhere without their trusty lockpick and keypad cracker and are always ready to break into unsuspecting people's safes. Master Theif *SUPPORTER ONLY* The Master Theif is identically to the theif only he is more skilled at infiltration and there can only be one at a time. See Theif for all things pertaining to this class Banker The Banker builds a safe banking complex where he sells vaults inside for people to store their items. He makes his money protecting other people's things and making sure no dirty theives take away the valuables! Lawyer This class is useless and you should feel bad if you play it Hitman *SUPPORTER ONLY* This straping young man is the man you go to if you want someone to disappear. He will eliminate someone for you for a minimum of $700. Remember to give him a note! Mercenary *SUPPORTER ONLY* Mercenaries go around doing whatever jobs people want to hire them for. They can rob places for you, protect places, intimidate people, deliver items, and much more! The only thing they CAN'T do is kill people for money (Hits are for Hitmen only) Admin on Duty *ADMIN ONLY* These people are ON DUTY and NOT allowed to RP. If you are AoD your job is to make sure people are following the rules and respond to /reports. Superadmin on Duty *SUPERADMIN ONLY* God of the Server. That's all you really need to know here